


This Time, I'll Find Time

by killajokejosie



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie is hot, Alfie's beard, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Grace - Freeform, Season/Series 02, Swollen Lips, bisexual Tommy Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: Tommy meets with Alfie and decides to allow the man to take their meeting a little bit further than planned.





	

Time. Time often tended to get the better of those who let it pass them by. I tried so desperately to not allow myself to be one of those people. Unfortunately, I was beginning to believe that I was moments too late. Time had already passed me. Time had a funny knack of doing such things.

Time. In my profession, my business, time could run out for me when I least expected it. All I had to do was think of the communist bastard my sister had married and just how easily he wound up in dead to realize that.

Oh, how I missed him.

Freddie Thorne, in the end, had been a good man. Good for my sister. It was a shame he left the living world how he did, when he did.

Even events such as that seemed so very long ago. Perhaps, more so because my never quiet mind was so focused on time and how to continued to move on, continued to change things so quickly. Then again, if it was not for my little run in with Grace, I probably would not have been contemplating time again in any sense, at all.

At one point in my life I was certain that Grace was the love of my life. I learned that it was not possible to truly love someone with more secrets than I had of my own. Even when she did come clean, there was always the nagging in the back of my head that it would be too difficult to ever know truth from fiction. I couldn't go on like that, it hurt my stone cold heart. Love is not nearly as strong as fairytales would lead one to believe.

I will admit this though, if she had returned earlier I may have taken her back, even with all of her lies. I never would have fully trusted her again, but that concept of time was supposed to heal all wounds. To tell the truth, I almost considered even before she left, but not now. Not ever.

Time. That word. An all too powerful force for a gypsy. A gypsy in some sort of relationship that had blossomed into some sort of love. 

In time things could change. I could tell my secrets. I had one that could have changed the fate of so many things. It had always been in the back of my mind, always faintly brewing, destroying my ability to run the betting shop and control the Shelby empire. 

Those with the most intelligent eyes and ears have already picked up on what that secret was.

***

Some of my scars would remain dark and obvious for as long as I live. I was mostly accepting of that. I had managed to find a ground level where such things were possible. At least the initial pain would fade away. 

As bruised and beaten as I had been when I arrived in Camden town, there was nothing effecting my pride or my confidence. Sabini was an arsehole, a coward. Yes, I did terrible things, but, no, I did not need punishment from the likes of his horrid men. That was just fucking uncalled for.

Reality would have it that a powerful Jewish man would cause the most pain. There was not anything that could have prepared me for the mental scarring he intended to leave on my heavily shattered soul. I would have done anything for some sort of, any kind of, warning.

"Mr. Solomons," I said after his speech about his 'bakery'.

He looked at me blankly and returned to speaking by asking me a question. "Do you want the brown bread or the white bread?"

I resisted rolling my eyes to keep up positive appearances. "I'll have the brown,"

He grabbed a bottle and poured a small amount in a glass for me. "Bottoms up,"

I tipped the glass back to taste the spirits he poured me. The flavor was strange. "Hmm,"

"How is it?" He asked.

"It is alright,"

"Alright? Brown is for the workers. White is the good stuff." He informed me. Whiskey was whiskey to me.

I noticed him looking more at my mouth than anything else. Rather than point out his ability to hold eye contact with me, I tested my theory by licking my lips. He was definitely paying attention to them. They were still swollen as hell from the other injuries I incurred to the face, and it stung to feel the alcohol against the wound on the corner of my mouth. Still, there was something about them that he obviously found interesting.

"What is it that you find so very intriguing that your eyes have not yet drifted away from my lips this entire time?" I asked Solomons.

He chuckled. "I am simply trying to figure out how you are able to speak so clearly given the condition of your face,"

I nodded. "I haven't any idea myself,"

"Are you able to do everything else?"

"As in?"

"Eat. Smoke. Those sorts of things? I know you can still drink."

"I suppose, haven't done much since it happened,"

"Good," He smiled, rubbing his beard. "Real good,"

"Shall we continue our business?"

Solomons shut the door. His hand slipped under my chin and he kissed me. He fucking kissed me for no reason at all. I was not in the mood for that, or any other mind games he might have been intending to play. 

I pulled back, my cheeks hotter behind the bruises, but I felt more flushed than anything.

"What's wrong, Mr. Shelby?" He asked me, almost tauntingly. Though the taunt may have been imagined on my part.

"You bloody kissed me, that's what!" I shouted.

"Yes, so?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I do what I want. I wanted to kiss you. I was interested in what your lips tasted like. Anyways, mate, there were plenty of chances for you to stop me before it actually happened and don't go actin' like you had no idea."

My fingers touched my tingling lips lightly. He was right. I did know what he was going to do long before he had actually pressed his lips against mine. A part of me did not think he had the guts to go through with it. A part of me also wanted to know what it was like in a similar way to what he must have.

My lips still felt a tingle where my fingers had trapped the sensation. I licked my lips in attempt to wash the feeling away, but even that did not seem to work. The only way to fix it was to have some more. My body, specifically my lips, had instantly become lost in craving. I was drawn in and there was no escape.

Stupidity and wonder got the best of me all at once. I leaned in a little, hoping that he would take the hint and do the rest, but at that point he was too satisfied with himself and the way he made me feel. 

Finally, I decided to do it. I kissed him. It was no more than a simple peck, but it was significant. Now, I was looking him over as he stood in shock.

"What's wrong? Didn't think I'd do it or didn't think you would like it so much?" I asked, my hands now deep in my pockets.

"I...Mr. Shelby...you..." He stammered.

"What?...What?"

"It appears that the boss of the Peaky Blinders got my tongue," Solomons finally said, laughing.

"That isn't the least bit true," A smile erupted over my face without any ability to control it. 

"How so?"

"Because I have not had your tongue just yet," I told him, allowing my temporary bout of insanity to take control. I grabbed him by the shoulders and caught him in a deep kiss that I never knew was possible with a man. His talented, lustful tongue danced in the cavern of my mouth, hitting all of the right spots. He was clairvoyant to my desires. 

He backed me into his desk. He pushed me onto my back and reminded me of the crazy position I had just willingly put myself in.

His mouth drew trails of hard kisses all over my neck. With one hand he held me still, with the other he unbuttoned my waistcoat and then my shirt. There was no stopping him. This would go as far as he wanted it to.

There was a knock at the door of his office. He immediately stood upright and left me to make myself presentable again. I was not very keen on the idea of feeling used, but I didn't so much mind who had done it to me. 

On the other side of the door was one of his workers. They claimed that something that needed his attention was frantically important. He slammed the door in their face and returned to my side.

"This was a most interesting, intriguing meeting," He said, his hand out to me for a proper shake.

"Yes, very...eventful, Mr. Solomons,"

"Please, call me, Alfie, it will make our next encounter a bit more personal," He smiled as I finally accepted his handshake. I probably enjoyed his bearded smile more than I should have.

"Certainly, Alfie,"

"Can I call you Thomas?"

"Perhaps,"

He kissed my cheek before I left. The flushed feeling returned, but I would never tell a soul who asked why. I did not even have a complete grip on it myself, just yet. 

Time was definitely proving to be quite something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, was written by a friend and I back when season two originally premiered. So, it is messy, but I finally decided to tweak it a little and post it. BUT...it's not even close to what I wanted it to be. But it is kinda nice.


End file.
